


waiting for the sun to go down

by SylvieandtheQuietRoom



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 05:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18492229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvieandtheQuietRoom/pseuds/SylvieandtheQuietRoom
Summary: Everyone faces their own doubts, even the seemingly strongest among us.





	waiting for the sun to go down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Beautiful Pup](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Beautiful+Pup).



> So my dog of twelve years passed away in his sleep last night, and I guess I'm consoling myself through writing. Hopefully this turned out okayish.

_Tik. Tik. Tik._

Orchid eyes laced with ashy lavender flecks watched the long hand of the Roman numeral clock make its rounds past each minute mark.

_Tik. Tik. Tik._

Droopy eyelids and racing thoughts really didn't mix.

_Tik. Tik. Tik._

A pale gold gaze traced the Arial text of an age tinted book page.

_Tik. Tik. Tik._

_Maybe I'm just tired of wasting my time waiting for the sun to rise and fall._

_Tik. Tik. Tik._

A chilly hand placed itself on flayed plum hair.

_Tik. Tik. Tik._

Its owner jolted at the touch.

"Ah, sorry Kokichi. Did I sc- startle you?" The change in phrasing did not go unnoticed by the leader in question, who only chuckled half-heartedly.

"Of course not Shumai... Supreme leaders don't get scared." The raven-haired boy's eyes narrowed ever so slightly, because of course a detective would analyze even the most unnoticeable of behavior changes in his boyfriend.

"You've been awfully quiet... Are you doing alright?"

"Shuuichi-chan, are you losing your memory? I'm the quietest person on the planet!" The shorter teen answered in a not-so-quiet voice. Saihara sighed and faced him, golden eyes soft and weary, as if approaching a frightened animal.

"I know I can't force you to tell me anything. I can't force you to do anything, even if keeping it bottled up is going to hurt you more... Even if I know that for a fact. But because I do know that, and I do know you enough to tell, I would appreciate if you'd let me help you, Kokichi. But I can't do that if you won't help me." The leader's mouth opened to defend himself, but ultimately drifted shut as the detective's words sunk in. All was quiet for a few moments.

_Tik. Tik. Tik._

Saihara carefully watched Ouma's blank face. To the regular viewer, you may have believed he had spaced out, but Saihara knew better than that by now. After what felt like both an eternity and a millisecond all at the same time, Ouma sighed, any of his usual mischievous quirks absent from his expression.

"Hey, Shuuichi? Am... I a bad person?" Saihara supposed that he should've expected this at some point; after all, he was one of the few people that was exposed to Ouma's vulnerability in full. Even still, he couldn't help but widen his eyes a bit.

"...I don't think you're a bad person, Kokichi. Of course you're not perfect, but nobody is. And I'm not expecting that of you, either."

"And yet I'm obviously hated by practically everyone who meets me, because they can't tolerate me or my defense mechanisms. I wouldn't either... But what makes you see me differently, Shuuichi? There's so many people out there that could be so much better for you, so... Why me? I can't give you what you need from a relationship... And I'm not worthy of someone like you." Saihara's gaze wandered to a random point on the wall across from him, face neutral.

"So maybe you can't give me everything. I can't give you everything either. But I don't need everything. Relationships aren't meant to be the solution to all the bad and evil in life. The thing is, I'm happy with what we have. We get along, we make memories together, and we make each other smile. This life... It's enough, for me at least. I don't need more than that. I can only hope that it's the same for you." Ouma watched him for a while in a contemplative silence. Maybe he didn't have to waste all of his time waiting for each day to come and pass. Maybe he had plenty of time left to figure himself out. The ghost of a small smile graced his pale face.

_Tik. Tik. Tik._

"Yeah... This is enough."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank y'all for reading; I hope you enjoyed! <3
> 
> On a separate note to my pup Newton: I love you, buddy. I hope you're happy and peaceful where you are. You were a great friend and a great dog.


End file.
